


“Like what you see, baby?”

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Candles, F/M, No Dialogue, Pre-smut, Wordcount: 0-100, except for the title and summary, five sentences, rose petals strewn about a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: "Yes, I do~"





	“Like what you see, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> I did a send me a ship & a sentence and I'll write the next five meme, and I actually managed to end this one at five sentences. Lisa puts her foot down when she's done, I guess lol.

Lisa sipped some water after her mouth went dry at the feast Cisco offered up to her. His dark jeans were popped open and unzipped, yet his cock was still in his briefs. He was propped up on an elbow while the other hand rolled down his chest and stomach, bare flesh begging for Lisa to mark up. He'd gone all out for their anniversary: rose petals, candles, homemade dinner, and this luxurious dessert.

Lisa dug in.


End file.
